Remembrance
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: [AU] I remember everything about you. Your silky black locks that fall over your cold, icy eyes. Those piercing eyes, how they have haunted me, taunted me, so often late at night.


Remembraance

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Here's just another one-shot. Hope you like, it's a little sad just to warn you.

------

I remember everything about you. Your silky black locks that fall over your cold, icy eyes. Those piercing eyes, how they have haunted me, taunted me, so often late at night. And yet...though they were so cold and icy...piercing my very soul, I can remember a time when they were softer, warm and kind, a smile in it of itself.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. The scenes play themselves like a movie; they flash in my mind constantly. No matter what I do, I can never forget it. The soft caresses, the whispered words, the hot, passionate kisses, the sensual feeling, everything. It is not a comfort; it is _never_ a comfort.

Who would have thought? You and I; a couple? Childhood friends....using that term loosely of course. My grandfather was your mentor and I? I was just a silly little girl five years your junior. You used to be so kind, in your late teens, so full of patience, love, guidence. But once you turned twenty, you left without a trace and.....you took my heart too.

You returned three years later, a broken man, and with nowhere to go, I brought you home...to live with me. You never seemed to recover. I tried to help you, but to no avail. You crawled further into your hole. And I finally left you alone, but I still did love you.

I was out with friends one night, at a local club, dancing with whomever wanted. I did not know that you were watching me. You stormed over to me; it was late, past midnight. You demanded to know what I was doing. I told you that you had no business to tell me what to do, or to even ask me. You really did have no right.

That did not matter to you though, you dragged me home, told me never again to dress like I had did that night. 'So provacatively, no better than a whore, a lowly prostitue' you had said. You had no right to say that, I was an adult. And we argued.

But somehow, in the midst of all that, my feelings-and perhaps yours too-came out. And I gave myself to you that night, and you took it without a second though.

I was so naive, so ignorant, so idealistic. I hate myself for being that. I hate myself for thinking that things would have changed between us. Or perhaps it _did_ change things; you simply reverted yourself back to your old self, back to a cold, icy, lonely man. And you ignored me, did not even utter a single word to me for months.

So I left. I left California for New York. I had friends there. And you did not follow me; I did not contact you.

Everyday, Kamatari tells me that I should return to California, return to you. But he knew as well as I, I _never_ wanted to go back. You took everything I had and never gave anything back; I never wanted anything in return.

But Kamatari says that that's what love is about. giving and not expecting anything back. And then he told me to go back to you.

So I did

I look out the window and all I see is white mixed with blue hues. It makes me feel like I'm dancing in the sky, a feeling of pure ecstacy, much like I felt on that night so many years ago.

And I still remember the last thing you said to me: 'Never leave me and I will never leave you.'

But you _did_ leave.

And so did I

For that I am very sorry, but I can't help wonder if you are too.

And I wonder what you will say to be when we meet again. I wonder if you still have all my things in our apartment. I left almost everything there. I wonder if you have found someone by now. I certainly have not.......I hope you have not.

I put my head back again the headrest. I remember what happened at your homecoming. I ran up, and hugged you. You did not move at all. After I let you go, you just walked into my apartment and sat down at the table, you head in your hands. I asked you if you would like to stay with me, in my apartment and you replied with a simple, 'Aa'.

I wonder if the same will happen.

I walk out of the airplane, the airport is almost empty, deserted, save for a few people waiting for their loved ones. I wonder, if you knew I was coming home, would you have come to pick me up?

I hail a taxi, giving him the address of our building. My driver, he acted just like Sanosuke, and I wondered what he was up to now. As the ride ends, I thank him quietly, and head up. I stand in front of our doorstep for a few minutes, just thinking, wondering, relishing in the few minutes I have left.

I open to door with the key I have not used in years. I look around, everything is still the same. You are sitting at the table, eating.

You look up, a faint smile touches your lips. "Welcome home," you pause, then murmur, "Misao-mine."

------

A/N: hn...I know, I should have been studying for finals, but the idea was so fresh in my mind, so I decided to just write it. it is rather short, I know, but aren't all my one-shots like that? Just in case you haven't figured it out the pairing is Aoshi/Misao, there were some very blatant clues, shame on you if you didn't figure it out! nah, I'm kidding. anyway, hope you liked it! 

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
